


A new way to bleed

by esmerzglamTJR



Series: Love, Lust, and Pain [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cheating, Cutting, Depression, Hurt, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerzglamTJR/pseuds/esmerzglamTJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy never knew he would be hurting this much, he never would have though it was Adam who would be hurting him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Friday 17th 11:46pm  
I can feel myself getting buzzed by each minute that goes by, with every new shot i get in my system. I'm sitting here on the bar stool while Adam is off with another one of his fanboys dancing their asses off or God know what. The only reason I came here in this gay club is because Adam had asked me to come with him and I could never say no to him because... well because Im starting to have strong feeling for him. I'm not sure when I'm ever going to tell him, but I have to tell him soon before its too late. But I'm still waiting for the right time, and to be completely honest with you, I'm kinder scared that he will reject my feelings for him or that he won't want me because of my lack of relationships with other guys. I have had a few makeout sessions with some guys here or there but never have I've gone all the way.  
As I'm taking another sip of my drink, I can see a very, very attractive man coming my way.  
"Hey what's someone like you drinking all alone?" He asks, his voice is deep and to be honest, sexy.  
"I came here with a friend but apparently he ditched me"  
"Well that's too bad for him then, my name is Chris by the way"  
He smiles and holds up his hand and I shake it.  
"I'm Tommy Joe or just Tommy"  
"Can I buy you a drink?" He offers, looking me up and down.  
"Sure why not"  
He sits next to and we start talking about music, which I've learned he has AMAZING taste, movies, food, or just the most random things. Chris is actually a really amazing guy.  
"Lets go dance" He says after a few drinks latter.  
I look at the crowd and back at his green eyes and say "sure, why not?" He smiles and takes my hand and leads me toward the crowded floor.  
My back is pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. The next thing I know he makes me turn around and presses his sweet lips against mine. I kiss back, deepening the kiss and wrap my arms around him. We make out for a while when I'm pulled away roughly by strong arms then I see someone punch Chris in the jaw....  
TBC ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets jealous

Saturday 18th 12:28am

I stand there as I watch this guy punch Chis in the jaw. I can't really focus on the strange guy much, just on Chris and hoping he's okay.  
"Dude! What the fuck is your problem!?" Chris shout him.  
"What's my problem? What the fuck are you kissing with Tommy for?"  
After hearing that my first though is 'the fuck?, how does he knows my name?' My second thought is 'Holy shit! Its Adam' and my third thought is 'why does Adam care who I kiss!?'  
"Adam what the fuck?" I ask him and he turns around and angrily stares at me. I can really tell he is DRUNK by the way he smells and looks.  
"Why are you kissing him HIM? Am I not good enough?" Adam asked me  
"Hey woah woah woah. Are you two together?" Chris asks.  
I stare at both of them then say "No we are not together, and again Adam, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? why did you hit him?"   
"Tommy baby your drunk, he was clearly taking advantage of you. You said you were straight! I'M supposed to be the only guy you should kiss"  
"Adam I've kissed men before, hell I've kissed Sutan before! I never ever said that I was straight, you just assumed it!"  
After that I run off to the restroom. I look in the mirror and try to clear my head. I turn on the sink and splash water at my face then i hear someone walk in.  
"Hey Tommy you okay man?" Good, its only Chris  
"Yeah sorry about that,. I dont know why hes being such a jerk, I've never seen him like that before." I tell him and he comes cllser to me and embraces me in a hug.  
"Its okay Tom, but that dude really has a punch doesn't he?" He chuckles  
"Yeah" I sigh  
"But from what I've herd, he clearly has feelings for you, I mean who wouldn't? But do you have feelings for him?"  
I stare at him for a moment then nod. "Yeah, I actually think I'm falling in love with him"  
"Hey did he drive you over here?" He asks and I nod. "then why don't I take you home and let you rest for a while, okay?"  
In smile up at him and peck him on the lips. "Sure thanks Chris"  
"Your welcome baby, now lets go" he puts an arm around my shoulders and I put one around his waist and we head out the restroom and then outside the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday 18th 1:35am  
Tommy and Chris walk in Tommy's apartment and into his room.  
"Think your gonna be okay for now babe?" Chris asks  
"I'm okay but... Stay with me?" Tommy asks with hope in his eyes  
"Sure kiddo, I don't think I'll ever be able to say no to you." Chris says with a soft smile  
"Good"  
Tommy takes off his shirt and lays down on his bed and soon Chris is too after he turns off the lights and snuggles in with Tommy.   
Tommy feels Chris kiss the top of his head and then goes fast asleep.

°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°

9:52am  
I wake up with the worst hangover I have had in a long while. I get up slowly out of bed and into the restroom connected to my room and empty my stomach in the toilet. Thank God that I made it in the toilet instead of the floor like last time. I really, really just wanted to lay down on my bed for the rest of the day.  
After that I brush my teeth and go back to my bedroom to put on a shirt when I start to smell... what is that? Eggs? And COFFEE!  
But who can be cooking and making coffee right now?... Chris! Ugh I forgot he stayed here last night!   
I walk towards the kitchen seeing there Chris settling two plates in the table.  
"Hey, your finally awake."  
"Ugh! My head is pounding, what are you doing?"  
"Well I wanted to surprise you whit breakfast in bed but then I herd you wake while I was making scrambled eggs with bacon and made you coffee since I remember from yesterdays talk, that you can't live without" Chris says  
"Your rambling, gimme my coffee then" I tell him and he chuckles and gives me a mug full of strong coffee just the way I like it.  
"Thanks" I say before taking a sip of my coffee and sit down and take a bite out of the scrambled eggs Chris made me and moan at the taste.  
"Chris this is delicious" I tell Chris  
"Thanks, I always loved to cook when I was younger" He says after swallowing his bite.  
"You would make the perfect house wife" I say and we both laugh and finish our breakfast.

°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°\\*/°

After Chris and me finished watching a movie when I asked him to stay, we changed each others numbers and made plans for the next day. If I wasn't falling in love with Adam, Chris would if been a perfect boyfriend.  
I sigh thinking about Adam and cringe when I think about when he hit Chris in the jaw. Thankfully Chris was very cool about it or else someone would end up in jail. I lay down on my couch watching The Colector when I hear my phone vibrate.  
'Hey Tommy I'm sorry about yesterday  
U wanna hang out latr?'  
Its a text from Adam. I sigh and text him back.  
'sure, were do u wanna go2'  
He quickly replies  
'I'll go at yours latter around 8, good?'  
'yeah, c ya latter :)'  
I put my phone down next to me on the couch and continue watching the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday 18th 6:48pm

I'm playing my guitar to pass by the time when I see a phone near my feet and pick it up. It's not mine so its probably Chris's. I try to turn it on but it wouldn't so I get up and put it on the counter.  
Adam is gonna be here in about an hour or so and I'm starting to feel a bit nervous now. I never been nervous around him before except yesterday when he hit Chris or when I went to his auditions. He never explained why he hit him and now I'm even more curios. I'll ask him about that latter when he gets here. I take a quick shower and then wrap a towel around my waist. I blow dry my hair a little and I put on a plain black shirt with tight dark skinny jeans then smuge eyeliner around my eyes a bit and decide not to wear lip gloss on.  
Just as I was going to sit down on the couch, I hear someone knocking at the door. Its probably Adam. I walk over to the door to open it and instead of seeing Adam there, I see Chris with a sheepish smile.  
"Chris hi" I say with I'm pretty sure a surprise look in my face.  
"Uh hi Tommy, um have you seen my phone? I think I left my phone in here and I kind of need to recieve a call from my brother in New York" he says in a rush  
"oh yeah, I saw your phone while I was playing my guitar. You can come in and sit down. I'll go get your phone"  
"thanks"  
I close the door and he sits on the couch then I go grab his phone. When I go back to Chris, I hear someone knocking the door again. I give Chris his phone and hesitate on answering the door.  
"Thanks Tommy, I'm gonna go ahead and leave now, looks like you have company" Chris tells me  
We walk to the door together and I open it.  
I see Adam there looking at Chris like he wants to kill him.  
"See ya latter Tommy" Chris tells me before pulling me in a hug. I wrap my arms around him before he leaves.  
"Hey Tommy" Adam says  
"Hey, come in"  
He walks to the couch and sits down and I sit on the other one. There an awkward silence between us and I hate that its between me and him. He's the first one to break the silence.  
"Tommy what was he doing here?"  
"He just came to pick up his phone thats all."  
"And why was his phone here in the first place?"  
I let out a frustrated sigh and say, "Because he brought me here last night and stayed for a while and probably forgot his phone"  
"Did you..did you sleep with him?" Adam asks in anger and a hint of fear in voice.  
I stare at at him for a moment and reply, "Yes and no. Yes I did sleep with him and no we didn't do anything else. Oh and by the way, why did you PUNCH Chris for?" I ask angrly already standing up.  
He looks at the ground for a second before getting in front of me and grabs my face with his strong hands and brings his lips to mine...  
TBC


	5. Its a perfect denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long update, as well for my others... guess ive been reading more than writing...

Sunday 19th 8:21pm  
I kiss Adam back and get lost in in for a brief moment before I bring my hands to his chest and push him away from me.   
I guess either he didn't expected that or I'm alot stronger than I look cause he stumbles back before I my fist. A look of sadness shows on his face as well as rage making his eyes look cold. Fear washes over me and I take a few steps back from him.

I don't know why I hit him. It wasn't my intention. He kissed me just like I want him to do for a long time I mean without an audience, and instead of being being glad, anger burst into me. And of curse I regret it.

"Tommy..." He gets closer to me and closes the space I put between us. His strong hands grabs my arms and pulls me forward to his chest and kisses me roughly. 

I struggle a little a first before giving in and wrap my arms around his figure.

"Tommy I love you so much" he tells me between kisses. 

"I love you too, Adam."  
I tell him breathless. "I want to be with you always. I want to be yours."

"Good 'cause I've wanted you to be mine for a very long time. God Tommy i want you so much, please tell me i can have you right now." He kisses me

"Yes, please" He bends over and presses his shoulder to my stomach and lifts me taking me to my bedroom. I giggle, punching his back lightly but not minding him manhandling me.

He lays me on my back on my bed with an 'oof' sound escaping my lips and gets on top of me kissisng and biting my neck lightly. He sits up a little and unbuttons his shirt and takes it off. I stare at his beautiful body, wanting to count and kiss every visible freckle. Then he bends foward and licks a trail on my neck while putting his hands under my shirt, touching my skin, and giving me shivers on my small body. He starts rolling my shirt up till it's right under my arms, exposing my small belly and my chest. He then launches his mouth onto my right nipple, his wonderful tongue swirling around it making me arch into his body, making me more painfully hard. 

"mmm... Want you so much" Adam moans

I fully take of my shirt now then lift my hips up to take my jeans off. Adam taking his of as well. He grabs my painful hard dick from under my underwear and starts jacking me off. 

"Adam.. Mmm... Want. You. In. Me" i say between moans and pants.

"You sure baby? Have you, you know...?"

"Know what?" I breathe out.

"have you bottom before?"

"No. I've only fooled around with some guys before but It never went this far. Please Adam, I want you in me so much"

"Okay baby... So beautiful." He kisses me roughly, his tongue brushing against mine and biting my lower lip. He pulls back and gets tube of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer. By now we're both fully naked and he puts the items aside and starts butterfly kissing from my stomach to the inside of my thigh, and so, so close to my hard penis.

"Adam p-please" I moan out.

He make a sound sounding close to a growl and take me in his mouth.

"Adam" I nearly scream out loud. His head bobbing up and down. He puts lube on his fingers and puts a finger on my entrance, slowly pushing in and starts fucking me with it. It felt a little uncomterable at first but then I felt him brush something that sent sparks on my entire body. I can feel him swirling his tongue around the head of my dick and gives it one more lick before kissing me slowly and sliding two more fingers in me. 

"Please fuck me Adam"

"Okay baby" He slides his fingers out of me and rips open the condom. He rolls on the the condom on his big penis and lubes himself up before he lines his dick with my entrance and pushes in slowly all the way in. He gives me time to adjust and then starts rocking his hips.

"mmm... So fuckkng tight" He groans out.

He starts to pick up the pace. Fucking me harder and faster, hitting my spot with every thrust he makes. Making me feel so damn close to cuming.

"Ah Adam.. So close" I moan out then feel something boiling inside me and then I cum with a cry. Adam's thrusts losing its pace the I feel him tense and bite my neck with a grunt.

We're both panting, enjoying the feeling of the after glow. He sits up and rids of the condom then I feel him getting out of bed to get a warm cloth and gently cleans up the cum on my belly and chest before tossing it aside and wraps his big strong arms around me. Kissing me with so much passion.

"I love you Tommy"

"I love you too Adam"


End file.
